1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present application relate to the field of display technology, and particularly to an OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) display device and a display apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
OLED display device generally comprises a substrate, an anode formed on the substrate, a hole functional layer located above the anode, a light-emitting layer located above the hole functional layer and corresponding to each sub-pixel, an electronic functional layer located above the light-emitting layer and a cathode located above the electronic functional layer.
Once the OLED display device is electrically energized, holes generated at the anode arrive at the light-emitting layer through the hole functional layer, electrons generated at the cathode arrive at the light-emitting layer through the electronic functional layer, and the light-emitting layer is excited by the holes and the electrons to emit a light.
It has been found by the inventor that the following problem exists at least in the prior art manufacturing process. A sub-pixel usually has a narrower width, that is, each light-emitting layer usually also has a narrower width, which causes errors easily during manufacturing of the light-emitting layer. Accordingly, prior art OLED display device usually encounters a color-mixing problem.